Ferncloud
Ferncloud is a pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and pale green eyes.Revealed in the allegiances of Rising Storm History In the Original Series ''Into the Wild :Fernkit is born to Brindleface, along with her brother, Ashkit. They are part of a litter of four kits, though the other two go unnamed through the rest of the book. One of the kits is a dark gray tom, the other a pale gray with darker flecks. Fire and Ice :One of Fernkit's two unnamed littermates dies due to greencough and is shortly followed by the second unnamed kit. Brindleface agrees to nurse Cloudkit when Fireheart brings him to ThunderClan and he becomes a foster brother to Fernkit and Ashkit. As they grow older, Cloudkit frequently gets the other two into trouble. During a blizzard in the middle of leafbare, all three kits go missing, and a search party led by Fireheart finds them 'hunting' in the snow. Fernkit and Ashkit do not catch anything, although Cloudkit catches a small vole. Rising Storm :Fernkit is apprenticed as Fernpaw to Darkstripe, but seems frightened of her new mentor. Dustpelt, who is her brother, Ashpaw's, mentor, is seen stealing glances at her and trying to be on the same patrols as her, indicating that he likes her. :When ThunderClan escape the fire by going to Sunningrocks and then to RiverClan, Fernpaw is seen talking with Smallear, Speckletail, Darkstripe, Dustpelt and Cinderpelt about the broken ritual of Fireheart's deputy ceremony. Darkstripe speaks out of line and Dustpelt rebukes him for fear of scaring Fernpaw. A Dangerous Path :She refuses Swiftpaw's offer with her brother, Ashpaw, and Thornpaw to impress Bluestar and later, when Brightpaw and Swiftpaw go missing, it is Fernpaw that tells Fireheart that they went to go and find out what was leaving a mess near Snakerocks, in an attempt to impress their leader. Dustpelt encourages her to speak, and he seems to have a strong liking for her. :Later in the book, her mother Brindleface is killed by the evil ShadowClan leader, Tigerstar, in order to give the dog pack a taste for cat blood. Devastated and angered by their mother's murder, she and Ashpaw take part as runners to lead the dogs along the line of cats to the gorge. The Darkest Hour :When Fireheart spots Fernpaw and Ashpaw after they got rid of the dog pack, Fireheart tells them well done. Fernpaw says that they knew that they had to keep the dogs away from the camp. Dustpelt came up to Fernpaw and Ashpaw and told them that they did brilliantly. :When Firestar returns from Mothermouth, Fernpaw remarks that he would make a great leader. Dustpelt, who had obvious affections for her, agrees. :Her mentor, Darkstripe, is proven guilty of feeding Sorrelkit deathberries, and is exiled. Before he was proven guilty, Fernpaw says she doesn't want him as a mentor if he was guilty, and Firestar told her he wasn't. Dustpelt tells Firestar that he could mentor Fernpaw, but Firestar says that he won't go tough on her because he likes Fernpaw. Firestar honors Ashpaw and Fernpaw for their bravery in the race with the dogs during a clan meeting. Longtail ends up becoming her new mentor. :She attends the Gathering with Sandstorm, Graystripe, Thornclaw, Frostfur and Ashpaw. :Later she helps Cinderpelt carry herbs to Fourtrees and also to care for injured cats during the battle against BloodClan. When Firestar's decision is announced, Dustpelt flashes him a grateful glance. In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :She has become a queen, now named Ferncloud, and she and Dustpelt are mates. She has had her first litter of kits, Spiderkit and Shrewkit. She is shown to be very protective of them. :She is first seen exiting the nursery with Brightheart, Spiderkit and Shrewkit following her, for a Clan meeting. She is joined by Dustpelt. Later, she is seen sunning herself with Brightheart while Shrewkit and Spiderkit are play-fighting nearby. :She draws her kits protectively towards her when the badger is reported and doesn't seem convinced that they are safe, despite Firestar telling her he sent Cloudtail's patrol to track it. When Willowpelt is killed by a badger, Cinderpelt takes Sootpaw, Rainpaw and Sorrelpaw to the nursery to be looked after by Ferncloud and Brightheart. :Ferncloud questions Firestar's decision to leave the Clan while a badger was on ThunderClan territory which could attack her kits. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :In Midnight, she has given birth to three more kits: Birchkit, Larchkit, and Hollykit. :She is mentioned watching her kits with pride as they play in the puddles after the rain as this is the first time they have seen rain. Again she is mentioned playing with her kits at the entrance to the nursery; Brambleclaw stops to speak briefly with her, commenting on how healthy and strong her kits are. Later, she is seen sitting with Dustpelt, watching their kits play. Moonrise :Ferncloud is first seen washing herself at the entrance to the nursery while keeping a careful eye on her kits who are watching their older sibling, Shrewpaw, play-fighting with Whitepaw. :When Firestar calls a Clan meeting to discuss the Twoleg monsters on ThunderClan territory, Ferncloud sweeps her tail protectively around her kits and cries out ''"What are we going to do?". She is comforted by Dustpelt. :As the prey supply diminishes, Dustpelt is concerned as Ferncloud is losing a lot of weight. Ferncloud cares for her weakening kits as the forest is slowly destroyed. With the prey nearly gone, Ferncloud does not eat enough, and so her milk supply suffers. Larchkit soon dies of hunger, leaving Ferncloud devastated. She blames herself for Larchkit's death although it is not her fault. :She is later seen sharing tongues with Dustpelt who persuades her to eat a mouse to keep her strength up for her two remaining kits. ''Dawn :She is first seen when Brambleclaw, Squirrelpaw and Stormfur return from the Great Journey, hunched over her two remaining kits. She becomes angry at the returning cats, accusing them of leaving because they couldn't face leaf-bare with the rest of the Clan and noting that Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw look better fed than the rest of ThunderClan. She later accepts fresh-kill from Brambleclaw, and Squirrelpaw notices how thin she has become and how small her kits are. :Ferncloud does her best to care for her two remaining kits as the Clan is forced to shelter at Sunningrocks. Her milk supply grows shorter and Hollykit soon dies. She grieves and Cody persuades her to eat the poppy seed Cinderpelt has given her to soothe the pain. While Ferncloud sleeps, Cody looks after Birchkit. :Shrewpaw, her son from her first litter is killed when his neck is broken on the Thunderpath while chasing a pheasant. This adds to Ferncloud's grief. :She is seen washing Birchkit as the cats prepare to embark upon the Great Journey. She accepts traveling herbs from Leafpaw and scolds Birchkit when he complains about the bitter taste. :When the travelling cats stop for the night, she agrees with Tallpoppy that the kits will be warm enough where they are. :At the mention of mountains, Ferncloud is seen drawing Birchkit towards her protectively. She voices her worries about the snow and seems to fear for losing Birchkit too. Birchkit misses Cody and Ferncloud reassures him that there will be time for fun when they reach their new home. :She is seen comforting Tallpoppy when Marshkit almost gets taken by an eagle. She later shares tongues with her, their kits playing together, suggesting friendship. Starlight :She is first seen with Dustpelt, Birchkit and Longtail sheltering underneath some trees. They make a temporary den in some bushes. She sits with Dustpelt and Birchkit, who is playing with Tallpoppy's kits, when Squirrelflight reports the discovery of the stone hollow. :She explains to Birchkit that Tallpoppy and her kits, Applekit, Toadkit and Marshkit, are ShadowClan and that they will have to live separately when the Clans part. Ferncloud shares a look of regret with Tallpoppy and the kits say their goodbyes, before parting. :She keeps Birchkit away from the stream when they have to cross, worried he may fall in. Dustpelt carries him across. :Spiderpaw, her older son, charges ahead into the bushes and is stopped by Squirrelflight who prevents him from falling into the hollow. Ferncloud seems doubtful the hollow can become ThunderClan's new camp. She asks Brambleclaw to find her somewhere warm and dry for Birchkit for fear he will catch whitecough. :Ferncloud helps make the new nursery by a bramble thicket. Birchkit tries to help but gets under Dustpelt's paws. Ferncloud tells him not to scold the kit, commenting that it is good that he is happy enough to play after all that has happened. Birchkit almost falls from the top of the hollow after he tries to follow a patrol. He is rescued by Brambleclaw and Dustpelt sends him back to Ferncloud. :Later, her older son, Spiderpaw, becomes a warrior, Spiderleg. Ferncloud and Dustpelt look on proudly. Twilight :Ferncloud joins the rest of the Clan when Firestar calls a meeting. She sits with Dustpelt and Birchkit, and smooths her kit's messy fur. When Birchkit offers to help Whitepaw with her chores, Ferncloud reminds him that he can't be an apprentice for another moon. :Ferncloud returns to warrior duties when Birchkit is apprenticed to her brother, Ashfur. :When Daisy arrives in ThunderClan with Berry, Mouse and Hazel, Ferncloud ushers them into the nursery and helps Brightheart and Sorreltail take care of them. She is later seen bringing Daisy some fresh kill. :She is seen crouched by the fresh-kill pile with Dustpelt when the Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw return from WindClan after looking for Leafpool. :When the badgers attack ThunderClan, she bravely leads Daisy, Daisy's kits, and young Birchpaw to safety. She starts to speak to Leafpool when she returns but sends her on to help the Clan with the badgers. Sunset :She worries that Dustpelt has been killed by the badgers and gets Brambleclaw to help her look for him. They find him alive and the pair greet each other happily. She sits beside Birchpaw as he waits for treatment and licks his shoulder comfortingly. She stays with him while Leafpool treats his wounds. :When Daisy considers leaving, Ferncloud asks her to stay, trying to persuade her that things will be easier once it is newleaf. :Firestar later calls a meeting and she sits beside Leafpool who reassures her that Birchpaw will be fine. Ferncloud is said to be very worried about her son's injuries after losing her other kits in the forest territory. She tells Leafpool she is glad she returned and that she is ''"a wonderful medicine cat". :When Goldenflower complains that the new lake territory is worse than the old forest, Ferncloud disagrees, saying that there would be nothing left of the old forest anyway, and claiming that StarClan would not have brought them somewhere they cannot survive. :She has returned to warrior duties and goes on patrol with Thornclaw and Dustpelt. :She wakes Brambleclaw accidentally when she is looking for Daisy in the warriors' den. She comes to the conclusion that Daisy must have taken her kits away deliberately. When Sorreltail says she wants to go on the search party, she tells her that she needs to stay with her kits. :She attends the meeting in which Firestar appoints a new deputy to replace Graystripe, Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw accidentally assigns her to two patrols when he sets them for the first time. : : In the Power of Three Series ''The Sight :Prior to the beginning of the book, she suckled Hollykit, Jaykit, and Lionkit when Squirrelflight's milk didn't come. :When she gives birth to Icekit and Foxkit, Daisy helps to take over care of Lionkit, Hollykit, and Jaykit. She snaps at Jaykit when he lands on Foxkit and Icekit, although they are not hurt and she is not angry for long. She seems doubtful Jaykit will be able to become an apprentice, being blind, but does not say this. She sends them outside to play. :When the fox den is announced, Ferncloud voices her fears that the cubs will find the camp. It is mentioned that she is in the nursery with Daisy when Jaykit, Lionkit and Hollykit sneak out of camp. She is distressed when Jaykit falls from the top of the hollow. :When the trio get into trouble after the trying to track the fox, she and Daisy are in charge of the kits and allow them to leave only when they say they can. When Hollykit leaves once without permission to see Leafpool for Lionkit who has thorns in his pelt, after sneaking out of the nursery at night, she lets the kits off easy saying she was doing it for a good cause. She then sends them outside to get some fresh kill. :She attempts to get Foxkit and Icekit to try some of the thrush that Lionkit took her. :She and her two kits say goodbye to Jaykit, Lionkit and Hollykit as they are made apprentices. :Brightheart promises her that Jaypaw will watch her kits while she goes hunting as she hasn't left camp for two moons. :She attends the Clan Meeting to decide which of Graystripe and Brambleclaw will remain deputy, sitting beside Millie. :When Ashfur is picked to go on the patrol to help WindClan, she tells him to be careful. Ashfur says that he has outrun dogs before, and Ferncloud reminds him that she was at his side then. :Later, she becomes ill with greencough, but under Jaypaw and Leafpool's care, she quickly recovers. :She organizes a treasure hunt game for her kits when they can't go to the daylight gathering, asking them to bring her some moss, a beetle and a fly. Dark River :Ferncloud continues to care for her latest litter of kits, Icekit and Foxkit. She shoos her kits away from the nursery while Graystripe and Millie reinforce the den with brambles in case of battle. Icekit and Foxkit want to fight with the rest of the Clan, but Ferncloud takes them to the nursery, telling them that they ''"would only get in the way" and that they will have penty of battles to fight when they are older. ''Outcast :Ferncloud becomes a grandmother to Spiderleg and Daisy's kits, Rosekit and Toadkit. She looks after Rosekit and Toadkit while Daisy watches her older kits' Warrior Ceremony. :When Hollypaw brings Daisy a blackbird, Foxkit asks for some. Ferncloud says no and tells him and Icekit to go and fetch some fresh kill from the pile. Her kits are made into apprentices, Foxpaw and Icepaw. Foxpaw is apprenticed to Squirrelflight, and Icepaw is apprenticed to Whitewing. :She is seen looking out of the nursery as Dustpelt, Mousewhisker, Sandstorm and Honeypaw are leaving on the dawn patrol. :It is mentioned that she picked up Tallpoppy's kit and carried her when she fell over on the Great Journey. Eclipse :She is first seen sharing a pigeon with Sorreltail after hunting. :She scolds Foxpaw and Icepaw at Poppypaw and Honeypaw's warrior ceremony for arguing when Firestar is trying to speak. :During the WindClan invasion, she, and some other warriors, stay behind to guard the camp. When Dustpelt and Foxpaw are leaving, she seems sad to say good-bye to one of her kits, probably because of Shrewpaw, Hollykit and Larchkit's death in the old forest. :She finds it hard to stay in camp and hear the fighting without being able to help. She questions Jaypaw about the battle and he comforts her. She doesn't quite believe him and then asks him what StarClan has told him. :She practices battle moves with Cinderpaw and Icepaw. :When Leafpool suggests the disappearing sun is a message from StarClan, Ferncloud demands ''"What message?" :Icepaw begs Ferncloud to let them hide in the nursery and she calls to Ferncloud that she can't see. Ferncloud questions why ThunderClan have to suffer when WindClan started the fight. ''Long Shadows :She is seen sleeping in the warriors' den with Dustpelt when Lionblaze disturbs them. Later, she returns to the nursery to help Daisy to look after all the kits. She is seen at the entrance to the nursery watching the kits play. :When Littlecloud comes to fetch Tawnypelt and her kits, Ferncloud brushes against Sandstorm in agreement with her comment that Blackstar's change of heart is good for all the Clans. She says that there should always be four Clans living by the Warrior Code. :Dustpelt gets ill and Ferncloud won't allow him to go on patrol despite his protests. She asks Jaypaw if there's anything she can do to help and he asks her to get Thornclaw to eat some fresh kill when he wakes. :When Firestar gets ill she questions what will happen if he dies; she is sure WindClan and RiverClan will attack again. :When Brambleclaw calls a Clan meeting, she emerges from the warriors' den with Squirrelflight. :She helps prepare the abandoned twoleg nest for the sick cats. She tries to go to Dustpelt, but Birchfall bars her way so she won't catch the sickness and she buries her head in his shoulder, upset. :She is chosen to attend the Gathering along with Brambleclaw, Dustpelt, Graystripe, Cloudtail, Cinderheart, Leafpool and Jayfeather. :Ferncloud's brother, Ashfur, is found dead in the stream on the WindClan border. Sunrise :She sits with Brightheart, Brackenfur and Sorreltail, and listens to Thornclaw as he tells the Clan how it must have been WindClan who murdered Ashfur and that they must lead a raid on them. Ferncloud gently tells Honeyfern that no cat in ThunderClan would have killed her brother, contradicting what Firestar had said earlier. :When Foxpaw is told to go with a patrol to mark the WindClan border he says he doesn't like WindClan and Ferncloud comforts him, telling him there is nothing to be afraid of anymore. :Later, she sounds proud of Whitewing when the queen gives birth to two kits, Dovekit and Ivykit, saying how hard it was to do so in leaf-bare. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Ferncloud remains in the nursery with Daisy, even though neither she-cat is expecting kits. After Leopardstar makes claims to the lake's fish, she is sympathetic about how thin and weak RiverClan looked, and tries to convince Firestar and the others to just let them have the fish. :She attends the apprentice ceremony for her grandkits, Dovekit and Ivykit, with the rest of the Clan. :Ferncloud is one of the few cats that feel sympathetic towards Rainstorm, asking if he can have some fresh-kill, but the idea is quickly put down. :When her mate, Dustpelt, hurts his back on a patrol, she makes him see Jayfeather, claiming him to be annoying and complaining over it. :When Jayfeather is looking for Poppyfrost, Ferncloud tells him that she isn't in the nursery, and she probably just went out to stretch her legs or take a drink of water. She is puzzled instead of worried and escorts Daisy back to the nursery, who was frantic. :She is present during Poppyfrost's kitting, and tells Berrynose that he was blocking the light that they needed, and that he really wasn't helping. She happily reports to Poppyfrost that her first kit was a tom. Fading Echoes :She is seen exiting the nursery when Poppyfrost's kits, Molekit and Cherrykit are playing outside. It is said that she and Daisy prefer to stay in the nursery to help any new queens with their kits and that they have helped raise so many kits that young apprentices are more likely to turn to them for advice than the elders. She alerted the clan when the RiverClan cats, Mistystar and Mothwing, entered the camp. She swished her tail on the ground to tell Molekit and Cherrykit to go back to their mother in the nursery. :When Briarpaw is injured by the falling tree, she comforts Graystripe and Millie, telling them that Jayfeather is doing all he can. She seems hopeful when she sees Leafpool is helping him. Night Whispers :Ferncloud is seen in the nursery only once helping the other queens. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate:' :Dustpelt:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 18 Sons: :Spiderleg:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 18 :Shrewpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Foxleap:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 :Birchfall:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 Daughters: :Hollykit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Larchkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Icecloud: Mother: :Brindleface:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 41-42 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Brothers: :Ashfur: Deceased, Residence Unknown :Two Unnamed Kits:Revealed in Into the Wild, page 226 Deceased, Suspected StarClan members Half-Sister: :Sandstorm:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Foster Brother: :Cloudtail:Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 230 Grandmother: :Robinwing:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandfather: :Fuzzypelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Uncles: :Dustpelt: (Living, as of Fading Echoes) :Unidentified Kits: Status Unknown :Ravenpaw: Status Unknown Aunt: :Frostfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Cousins: :Brackenfur:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 :Cinderpelt: Deceased, Reincarnated as Cinderheart :Thornclaw:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 81 :Brightheart: :Honeyfern:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Molepaw: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Whitewing:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Molekit:Revealed in Fading Echoes, allegiances :Cherrykit: Nieces: :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Leafpool: Grand-Nephews: :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather: Grand-Nieces: :Hollyleaf: Grandson: :Toadstep:Revealed in the the allegiances of Outcast Granddaughters: :Rosepetal: :Ivypaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 :Dovepaw: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Warriors Category:Senior Warrior Category:Queen Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Night Whispers characters